Samui Yoru
by Viidoll
Summary: Haru x Yuki shounen ai - Haru stays home sick, so Yuki decides to go pay him a visit.


Disclaimer: I am not Takaya-sensei. T.T I know, nobody loves me... 

**WARNING**: Ah yes, the usual shounen ai warning. Guess who? Why, could it possibly be, as the summary clearly stated, Haru x Yuki?

Authoress' Notes: YAY! Here I am again, alive and well in my second EVER Haru x Yuki fic! My third EVER Furuba ficcie! YAY, I'm so proud of myself! I know that by the outcome of this one, I'll still like the other one better. I don't know why I think that, but I do, so BLEH.

It's my second, and still Yuki isn't the one in distress! I'm making history in Haru x Yuki fic-osity! It's because, though the thought of Haru comforting and cheering Yuki up is adorable, it's also used WAY too much. To that end, I have the tendency to try and differ. Here is another outcome of my stubborn-osity.

Good luck. If I meet you at the end, you'll have made it through. (Duh much...?)

* * *

**Samui Yoru**

**

* * *

**

A gust of wind ruffled through his hair. Yuki brought his hand to his face and tucked it behind his ear to keep it from getting in his eyes, though it really didn't matter because it was all back in his face within a few seconds of clearing it. He looked around at the people whose company he was with. Sitting next to himself was the nice but dense Honda Tohru, and across from her, the hyperactive noisy Souma Momiji. A little further off was Souma Kyou, the cat was pouting for some reason or another. They were all sitting on the roof of the school during their lunch break, as they normally do. There was just one thing different today that bothered the rat.

"Where is Haru?" Yuki asked, once again trying to get the hair out of his face.

"Who cares?" Kyou growled. "He's probably playing hooky. That damn punk. He can't just keep taking days off to play video games."

"But what if he's really sick?" Tohru asked, genuinely worried. "I hope Hatsuharu-san is all right..."

Momiji waved his arms aound energetically. "Haru is in bed today! I saw Haa-san coming out of the Main House today!"

Yuki looked down. "Maybe... I should go visit him after classes..."

Kyou scoffed. "Yeah right, you're just looking for an excuse to go see your beloved Aki--"

The next thing Kyou knew he was in the air, sailing higher before he came crashing down onto the roof again. "You don't want to finish that sentence," Yuki said.

Kyou sat up and rubbed his butt. "Tch...damn rat!"

Yuki ignored him and turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry Honda-san, but can you go home today without me? I want to stop by and visit Haru."

She smiled. "Of course!"

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

--------

Yuki knocked lightly on the door to Haru's room. No answer came from the other side, so Yuki quietly turned the doorknob and opened the thankfully unlocked door.

Haru's bedroom was dark, and it took a second for Yuki's eyes to adjust. He shut the door behind him and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on thefuton on the far side of the room. The rat got to his knees near the edge of the bed and observed the large lump that was moving under the covers. Souma Hatsuharu lay there, nearly buried by extra blankets, his head facing the side of the bed that Yuki was on.

The worried rat brought a hand to Haru's forehead. The ox's skin felt hot against his cool hand. Yuki removed his hand and looked again at Haru's face. He was a bit surprised to see the ox's eyes open and staring at him. The rat smiled at him. "Hi Haru, how are you feeling? Did I wake you up?"

Haru sat up in the bed, the covers falling from his chest onto his lap. "Haru, you shouldn't--"

The ox squinted at him in the darkness. "Whoa. I must really be sick. I'm seeing Yuki at the side of my bed. A mystery..."

Yuki sweatdropped. "I _am_ here, Haru."

"Ah..." The ox said, lifting his hand to his head. "Then was it Yuki checking up on my fever...?"

Yuki smiled. "Of course. How on earth could you possibly get a fever, Haru?"

The ox looked past Yuki into the distance. "I went outside to get fresh air last night, and before I knew it, the sun was rising. A mystery..."

"You stayed up the entire night, in the cold?" Yuki asked, somehow not surprised. This _was_ Haru, after all.

"I guess so..."

Yuki sighed. "Then you should get back to sleep, Haru. Rest will make the fever go away faster."

Haru looked at him for a minute. "Yuki..."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you leave...? I might be contagious, and your bronchial tubes..." Hatsuharu asked. "If I gave you my fever, it would hurt you, Yuki..."

"Don't worry about me, Haru," Yuki said, smiling at the ox again. "I'll be fine. You, on the other hand..."

The rat pushed Hatsuharu back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Haru's shoulders, with the ox's bare arms above the blankets. Yuki picked up a bottle of medicine that was obviously left by Hatori, wondering when the last time Haru took it was. "Yuki..." The rat felt a hand tugging on his sleeve, so he turned to look at the ox.

"Why did you come today... it is the Main House, what if somebody saw you?" Hatsuharu asked.

Yuki looked at the bottle of medicine in his hands. "Well, Haru, I thought I should visit you, since you're always doing me favors and caring about me... it only seemed right... and well..."

Haru watched him intently as he sighed. "And because I wanted to see you, Haru... it was a bit on the quiet side today, without you there. It was... uncomfortable."

Hatsuharu stared at him.

"I just wasn't used to it, that's all... so get better soon, all right?"

There was no reply. "Haru...?" Yuki looked closer at the ox whom was covered in blankets. His eyes were closed. _He must have fallen asleep_...

"Wait a minute..." Yuki peered closer to Hatsuharu's face. There was a small smile dancing upon his lips. Yuki blinked but then smiled warmly as well. Yuki realized that Haru's hand still gripped his sleeve, and also realized that if he didn't want to wake Haru, then he wasn't going anywhere.

The rat's smile grew and he put his hand over Haru's, and he leaned over the bed, placing his lips softly on Haru's as a get well kiss. Laying his head down on the side of the bed, he could stay there all night, gazing at thesmall, warm smile onHatsuharu's lips.

* * *

Hieica: Lookie, it had more than two characters in it! SCHWING! Does anybody else notice that Haru and Yuki constantly call Kyou "stupid cat" at school, and no students ever ask why they call him that? Just me and my dumbass questions again. 

And I was right, I like the other one I wrote better. This one I crapped out at -looks at clock- 4:55 AM. So, excuse the poo-yness. It comes from lack of sleep. So tiiiired...

Swissy: ... -sweatdrop- REVIEW!


End file.
